carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Passport
Brunanter passports are passports issued to citizens of the Kingdom of Brunant. Bearers of a Brunanter passport may use it as a proof of citizenship and are able to travel to 172 countries visa-free. A 32-page passport for adults costs 60€ and 40€ for children under 18 years. History Early history ]] ]] The earliest travel documents issued were essentially laissez-passers issued in the name of and signed by the monarch, issued sporadically for ambassadors from the 1750s. Brunant first issued passports in 1877, as more and more nations were requiring them to travel abroad, but these were extremely limited issue. The government did, instead, issue travel documents to foreigners entering Brunant, alongside any they may hold from their country. Until well into the 20th century, passports were printed and typed on plain paper. World Wars During World War I, the issuance of passports was heavily curtailed, and travel abroad was heavily restricted. Other than members of the Royal Family (sans the king, who did not require one), diplomats and military officers, none were issued for regular citizens. In 1921, Brunant issued the first passport books, white with blue text and border. These featured the Dutch "Paspoort", and from 1922 on also the English "Passport" on the cover, and French text in the interior. It was not written in either of Brunant's official languages as the mere presentation of the passport was enough to validate the bearer's status. During the Crisis of 1933, no passports were issued or processed, and travel abroad was severely restricted, with passport issuance only recommencing in January 1934. Following the German invasion and occupation in May 1941, the Brunanter government in exile in Lovia began issuing new blue passports and declared the old ones invalid, but in practice, the white and blue ones were still issued by the collaborationist government. These were accepted by Nazi Germany and their allies, but very few were issued, and exit visas were required to leave, again rarely issued. In contrast, the blue passports were accepted by the United States, Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia as well as other governments in exile. After the liberation in 1944, a number of people left Brunant with white passports, most of them collaborators of some sort, but many would be detained while abroad due to this. White passports were soon declared invalid, and between July 1944 and September 1946, all requests for new blue passports and travel abroad were reviewed case-by-case. Modern passports In the 1990s, Brunant began issuing European Union passports, but it was only until 2013 that the government began issuing the standard burgundy-colored passports. There was much opposition to the change in color, which was why it took a long time to approve and implement the new passport regulations. Blue passports became invalidated after one month of the burgundy ones being introduced, with persons required to replace them for validity. Passport types Regular Most passports are of the regular type. These are issued to citizens and are required to be renewed every 10 years (for adults) and every 5 years for minors. Diplomatic Diplomatic passports are issued to diplomats and other consular staff sent abroad. These passports are dark green, having held that color since 1935. Physical appearance (likely Israeli)]] The passport is burgundy-colored and features the Brunanter coat of arms in the center. The words "PASSPORT" and "PASPOORT" appear on the top and the full country name appears below in Dutch and English. Since 2010, biometric passports have the standard biometric symbol at the bottom. Along with France, Brunant was the only country to not feature a burgundy-colored passport cover, though this was changed in 2013. *Photo of passport holder *Type (P) *Code of issuing state (BRU) *Passport number *Surname *Given names *Nationality *Date of birth *Sex *Place of birth *Authority *Date of issue *Date of expiry *Bearer's signature Application All citizens of Brunant are entitled to a Brunanter passport. In Brunant, applications for a passport need to be made in person in government offices handling travel. These are both parish and local governments. Overseas applications need to be made in person at a consular authority (i.e. embassy or consulate). In order to apply for a passport, an individual needs to provide proof of citizenship. Currently, no photograph is required, as a digital photograph is taken at the time of the application. Visa-free travel Category:Identity documents Category:International travel documents Category:Passes or cards